


A Piece of Exploration

by amethystblack061



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystblack061/pseuds/amethystblack061
Summary: This is an exploitative piece written after the events of chapter 126 mostly written from the perspective of Charles.*Also, as I warned before, I'm terrible at writing summaries*
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	A Piece of Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Howd'y! Before you go too far be aware that there are possible spoilers ahead! I'm a Fast Pass reader and I did this as an exploitative piece.
> 
> I also want to note that I wrote this after drinking (hello Tequila, my old friend), so there *may* be mistakes ahead. 
> 
> Read at your own discretion. 
> 
> I do not own the awesome characters of Let's Play! they are the sole property of Mistress Mongie. Go support this wonderful author and her work!

A wise person once said that, at the moment right before death, you see those who meant the most to you in life. Were anyone to ask Charles what he saw as he felt the impending claw of death, he would probably lie, after all, the face of the woman he saw was the one causing his impending doom. After what he went through with his divorce, he never realized another woman and her family could cause so much trouble; he simply assumed he wouldn’t allow himself to go down that path again. But here he was, running for his life, with a giggling bundle on his back attempting to “squeeze [his] glorious Welsh cheeks,” regretting every moment that got him here. Charles decided in that moment that he would do everything in his power to survive, even if it meant sacrificing his own desires to be safe. He could not pursue Samara while she was within reach of her overbearing family. 

Charles broke through the emergency exit of the restaurant, panting as the sweat poured off his face. Half of the battle was over, now he simply needed to reach his car with Samara, get her home, and then get the hell out of town (heck, at this rate he’d need to get out of the country). As he looked around the alleyway a giggle broke him out of his reverie. 

“That was fun!!” Samara sounded a touch out of breath. “Are you going to take me home now?” she was wriggling around on his back, still trying to grab at his butt. 

“Miss…” Charles was slightly out of breath “Samara, I don’t appreciate nearly dying tonight” he coughed “I’m taking you home and then I’m leaving.”

“Oh” she paused in her efforts to grab his butt. “But I don’t want you to leave.”

Charles paused in his walk, he honestly should put her down, but he just didn’t trust her to walk. A thought gnawed at the back of his head _maybe I should not leave her alone, she said she did not drink, and this may cause issues._ He shook his head and decided now was not the time to worry about this, he would figure it out on their drive back to her apartment. Hopefully the drive would sober up Samara enough where he would not have to worry about her safety in the apartment. He decided to keep walking and focus on getting her into the car and getting her away from Jay as fast as possible. 

He reached the car and set Samara down, making sure she was leaning against the car for support if needed. He had to focus, unlock the door, get Samara in the car, get the hell out of there. How bad could it be, right? Well, for one he did not expect that she would cling onto him as he attempted to move away from her.

“Samara, you must let me go” he tried to pull her away from himself “I need to open the door” 

“Charles, wait” she looked up at him, her adorable blush making him pause “I want to kiss you first”

This caused Charles to pause again. He was not expecting such boldness from his bunty, but after earlier, he really shouldn’t be surprised that the alcohol would lower her inhibitions and allow her to voice what she was truly thinking. But, she was clearly feeling the intoxication, and he should definitely not indulge in such…

A pair of warm lips pressed against his own and Charles realized with a start that he wasn’t paying enough attention again. Samara had decided to pull him down and take advantage of his distraction to indulge in her desires. He lightly pushed back against her and noticed the look of disappointment on her face.

“Samara…” he sighed heavily “I cannot take advantage of you like this…” he held her chin as he had done earlier. “You’ve clearly no head for alcohol, and much as I’d like to kiss you, I cannot” he let go and turned slightly “please, let’s get you in the car.”   
He turned to unlock the door and noticed that Samara was retreating into herself again. He didn’t want to disappoint her, but it was wrong to take what she was offering right now, because he could not say that she would not regret it in the morning. He cringed imagining her attempting to scream at him. He did not want what they had to be spoiled by this. After all, he was just beginning to discover what the “forbidden fruit” had to offer. 

He sighed.

“Samara, please look at me” he gently grabbed her chin again and noticed that she had tears forming and begging to fall down her face. “I’m sorry if my words hurt you now, but” he paused, wiping away a tear that fell free “I do not want you to regret something if it happens” he put his forehead against hers “this is very new for both of us, let’s try to take it slow, eh?”

She looked up at him, tears flowing freely from her eyes. “Charles, I don’t regret anything that’s happened” she lifted her hand and gently touched his face “this is my decision, and I promise you, I regret nothing.” Sam gently pulled his face down again and pressed her lips to his again. Her touch was gentle and experimental, but she tried to put as many feelings of confidence into the kiss as possible. 

Slowly, as if he could not believe it himself, Charles responded to the kiss. This kiss was far different from the one they shared in the office earlier, it was a kiss without reservations attached, it was a kiss filled with raw emotion. It was a dangerous kiss. It was a kiss that promised more, a kiss that wished for more, a kiss that was constant hunger, a bottomless pit of desire. This was a kiss that would end Charles for sure if he let it. 

They broke apart, panting for breath.

“Samara…” Charles panted “please, let me take you home” his mind was racing, logic attempting to overtake the raw lust he was now experiencing “lest your brother leave the establishment and see us snogging like...” he paused again, not sure how to finish his thought “well, like we were about to go elsewhere and do something else.”

Samara blushed brightly, shivering in his grasp. She said something a bit too low for him to hear, but he swore she turned a shade redder. 

“What?”

“N..nothing” Samara stuttered, attempting to hide in her arms again. 

Knowing he was already in deep, Charles leant into her ear and whispered “like we were about to go somewhere and fuck”

Charles swore he thought he knew every shade Samara was able to turn, but it seemed like she had a deeper shade of red that she could, and inevitably did, turn. A much larger shudder seemed to run through her body at the mention of the word ‘fuck’ _ah_ Charles thought _this is an interesting discovery_. Samara seemed to be very receptive to “dirty talk” and perhaps wasn’t as “innocent” as he initially believed. 

Before Samara was allowed to ruminate on the conversation at hand Charles opened the car door for her and gently guided her into the passenger seat. He noticed she inhaled deeply as he buckled her in, blushing ever so slightly at her earlier remark of “[his] Welsh tits [smelling] amazing” _so_ he thought _she enjoys how I smell_. He bookmarked the thought for useful information he could use later. Right now, he needed to focus on getting her home, and once she was there, keeping her safe, even if it meant from herself. Sure, she was adamant that she was consenting to things, but that did not mean that he did not believe her. After all, they’d progressed from a first to second to third kiss all within the same day. That was enough forward movement, after all, they were not horny teenagers, they were adults who were more than capable of moving slowly and discovering how things would progress. Progress could not be made without clear and sober consent, that was his number one rule. Sure, he’d possibly bent those rules a little bit in the past, but that was then, and this was Samara, she was now, and she needed to be taken slowly. Honestly Charles wasn’t even sure he wanted to move forward at this point. Samara was clearly inexperienced and young, whereas he was older and jaded. Sure, her words earlier warmed his heart, but could he be sure she meant it? 

Charles shook his head and headed to the driver’s side of the car, he needed to focus, otherwise he would not survive another “attack” from Samara. Getting in, buckling up, and starting up the car as quickly as he could, he turned to see Samara was back to chewing on her bottom lip. He groaned. That was honestly going to be his undoing someday. 

“Let’s get you home” he said, turning towards the road. The sooner he got her home, the better off he would be.

……………………………………………

About twenty minutes later Charles pulled up in front of Samara’s apartment complex. In the time he’d been driving she seemed to have dozed off. He looked over to her, deciding he would attempt to get her upstairs without disturbing her too much. He switched the engine off and got out of the car, trying to close the door as softly as possible. Walking over to Samara’s side of the car, he began to wonder if he should wake her, but after looking back at her peaceful face, he decided it would be less trouble for him to simply carry her up to her apartment and let her remain in her state of sleep. He opened the door and gently undid her seatbelt, attempting to ignore the brush of his hand against her supple bosom. He wrapped his hands carefully under her, pulling her from the car to hold her bridal style. He then kicked the car door closed as gently as he could, hoping the sound would not wake her. He then looked up at the stairs that would take him to his final destination. Samara was not heavy by any means, but it was still awkward for Charles to be carrying her like this, after all, he had not carried a woman like this sense… Charles shook his head, Samara was not her. He looked down on her sleeping face, wondering what her dreams must be like. He longed to brush her hair out of her face, a feeling which startled him. He would not allow himself to be attached. He could not do it. He shook his head again, when it came to Samara, she was very distracting, and he found that he could not go long without struggling to focus on anything but her. He turned towards the stairs again and decided he needed to get up them, and quickly.

Reaching the top of the stairs slightly out of breath Charles looked back down at the woman in his arms, she was gently breathing in and out, her lips slightly parted, but somehow, between taking her out of the car and bringing her up, she’d grabbed onto his vest tightly, as if he were her lifeline. He also noticed that her brow seemed to be furrowed slightly. Well, he’d made it this far, all he needed was to… _oh_ … he thought _I need her keys_. Trying to figure out how he was going to search for her keys while also not dropping her was a challenge. _Well_ , he thought _I suppose I could prop her up against the wall and wake her_. It was not necessarily the best idea, but it would at least give her the chance to find her keys faster than he could, while also preserving her privacy. He carried her over towards her door and gently tried to set her down.

“Samara” he gently rubbed her cheek, trying to bring her back to consciousness. “Samara, please wake up, we’re here”

She lifted one of her hands up to her face and rubbed at her eyes under her glasses. 

“Wha?” she blinked a few times, trying to focus her eyes. “Charles??” she grabbed at her head with one hand while her other fisted tightly into his vest “what… what time is it? Where are we?”  
Charles blinked, looking down at her, wondering what she could remember.

“It’s currently 19:16 and we are at your apartment” he attempted to loosen her grip on his vest, not getting very far.   
“Oh” her eyebrows knitted together “I thought it must be later” she looked back up at him, something burning in the back of her eyes. “Thank you for bringing me home…” she paused for a moment “could you please come in?”  
Charles swallowed. Hard. He knew going in would be a bad idea, he knew that he would eventually face this decision when he got here, but honestly, he’d hoped that it would work itself out.   
“Samara, I…”  
“Charles, please”  
She looked up at him, longing in her eyes, it was clear that she wanted something from him, but he wasn’t honestly sure if she even knew what she was asking for.  
“Samara, it is not a good idea…” Charles tried to protest “you drank earlier and, I’m afraid your judgement may not be…” 

Sam cut him off “no Charles, you listen, I’m of sound mind, and I’m asking you, as myself, please, come in” she turned bright red again, and shivered as if the effort she exerted saying those words was tantamount to climbing Mount Everest.   
He felt a little defeated, both by Samara and his own basal desires. Would it truly be the end of the world if he were to entertain the idea of going in? Truly he wanted to make sure she would be OK, but he wasn’t sure he could trust the raw lust that she exhibited earlier in the office. He knew there was a sexual deviant resting below the surface, waiting to be awoken, but he was afraid. When one looks into the abyss, one does not realize just how far it goes. He did not want her to regret anything, and he was afraid that he would fall farther than he wanted to. 

“Alright…” he sighed “but…” he grabbed her face so he could look into her eyes, startled by the amount of hunger in them. If he could have looked at himself from the outside, he would have realized his own hunger matched hers in his own eyes. “Nothing else happens tonight. You need sleep” She looked defiantly at him and without warning lunged at him, pressing a searing kiss on his lips. 

She let go before he could react to the kiss. “I think I should be able to decide when I sleep”

He stared at her, smirking ever so slightly, his bunty was truly showing her horns today. 

“Shall we?” Charles motioned towards the door with his head.

Sam smiled “lets.”

-end


End file.
